To Look up to the Sun
by S3nbonz4kura
Summary: Potential. Circumstances. One infinite, the other based on our suroundings, but both one cannot infuence. If the come togehter in the right way though, a legend may be born, a legend to survive centuriesand bring hope and joy to countless generations. This is the story of the world where all pieces in Uzumaki Naruto's world fell into place to create something great.


Chapter 0: The Man They Called Minato

**Okay so I'm not a huge fan of authors notes since they take up lots of space and inflate the word count, but I just wanted to add a little tidbit of information here. **

**Firstly, I tend to get real graphic, real fast, so if you're not one to like to read, I suggest you do not proceed, though I do not know when the fighting etc will start. Secondly, this is a twofold exercise for me, firstly it's a character study of arrogance and how it can be used as a writing tool and secondly, I felt like putting Escanor-sama into Naruto, as Naruto, so there's that. Though I won't put this up as a Crossover, as it only contains Escanor-sama's personality and nothing else.**

**Wow, that was way too long, I hope you have as much fun as I had writing. Cheers, S3n.**

**I ain't own sht…..**

Humans are fickle little things, really, extraordinarily low in intelligence, wisdom and willpower, mixed with a pinch of insatiable greed, contained in a weak and frail meat bag, commonly referred to as "body". Granted, there are exceptions, as there are with every rule, in all universees in the known and yet to be explored multiverse, who set themselves apart through various means.

Some may simply possess a container that is able to be formed into something greater than everyone else's, while others are blessed with such things as raw intelligence, outstanding morals, the charisma to draw in others to make them follow your every command, unparalleled ambition and the patience and strength of will to fulfill them, or a talent in the arts, be they esoteric in nature or more conventional.

And then there are those that rise above and beyond what one may think possible for one of such lowly descent, those few, whose body and mind act akin to a furnace, able to unify all those extraordinary talents above into a single being, capable of standing above all but the gods. For this is the human's saving grace, the ability to grow, learn and evolve forever, thus only ever adding to their strength and never stopping in advancement, though only those few already above the masses ever realize this. These humans are most commonly referred to as Accelerators.

In the world of Shinobi these exceptions stood out like a sore thumb, as one would in a world of killers, where even the slightest advantage could decide about which party involved in a battle would go on to return home. Individuals like the Kage of their respective villages, the Sannin, Hanzo the Salamander and Madara as well as Itachi of the Uchiha Clan, to name only a few, were names known even to the smallest of children, though their roles as patriotic heroes or mindless butchers may vary depending on who you ask. Revered and feared for their combination of mostly intelligence and moldable bodies these men and women stood above those others in their world through a combination of 2 or even 3 of those supernatural talents, having no one to fear but eachother. That is until one Namikaze Minato, formerly a no name orphan hailing from the Village of Konoha ga Kure, entered the Third Shinobi War and slaughtered about half Iwa ga Kure's military in the matter of a mere week, appearing and disappearing on various fronts. Neither being able to be tracked nor countered, he achieved Iwa's capitalization in mere moments compared to the time the war had waged beforehand.

And as the "Yellow Flash's" eyes shifted their gaze from the Iwa front onto the hidden villages of Kumo and Kiri, they saw what they recognized as near fanatical patriotism as well as a willingness to lay down his humanity to save what he deemed to be the most important thing in this world form any further loss leading them to make the smart decision to lay down their weapons in the matter of weeks, thus ending what would come to be known as the bloodiest and cruelest war since the founding of the Hidden Villages.

And when his time on this earth ended in order to contain what came closer to a god than every other being alive in said world, by invoking one of the celestials themselves, all thought that he left but the tales of his deeds, one singular student and a rebuildable Konoha behind. That is if one wouldn't take into account his greatest achievement and biggest joy, his son. Chosen as the one to contain the beast known under the name of the Nine Tailed Fox, Kyuubi for short, due to his heritage of the Uzumaki Clan, a family of humans with a natural disposition towards a stronger body, chakra network and a knack for the art of Fuinjutsu, he seemed to be the perfect host with a bright future ahead, that is until one understood what mixing all the traits of his father and his mother, Uzumaki Kushina, meant. For Uzumaki Naruto was the first Accelerator to walk this world ever since the death of Hagomoro Otsutsuki, the Sage of six paths.

A child's mind is a wonderous thing indeed. Malleable, flexible and able to comprehend many a supernatural thing, we adults are not capable of perceiving due to the set and thus inflexible nature of our aged minds, leading children to often times see fantastical creatures like Kitsune, Kappas and other beings where adults see but a fox, a Lilypad or other, "normal" things.

Where adult and child minds do not differ though, is in the need for company, friends, positive reinforcement and love. If one were to take all these away, a person could break in the matter of weeks to years, depending on their strength of will and character. Naturally, to live under such circumstances one has to find a way to weather these terrible conditions, namely a coping mechanism. And if the person involved would be a small kid this often takes one of 3 general options.

Firstly: the person in question tries to please every- and anyone around them, thus trying to earn everyone's goodwill by groveling and not caring about their own wellbeing nearly as much as they should, constantly fearful of others opinion of them and being judged as well as anger in general.

Secondly: the person in question tries to be recognized and noticed no matter the cost, often times becoming a delinquent or criminal in the process, due to the amount of attention, though negative, such behavior garners.

Thirdly: in an effort to understand their situation the person in question tries to distance themselves from whoever this psychological torture comes from, in order to rationalize their opinion not mattering in the slightest, often resulting in in said person convincing themselves that everyone is beneath them and thus not even worth considering.

In another world Uzumaki Naruto would have fallen under the second category, mixed with a fair bit of misplaced arrogance, as his status as an Accelerator only granted him the potential to be great, and through neglect of training, especially in the arts of the mind, he had stunted himself and thus his potential greatly. This is no such story. This is the story of Uzumaki-sama, the man who stands atop the world, ever smiling and laughing merrily, for none could reach him.


End file.
